


Connor Hawke Portrait

by ratcreature



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: Character of Color, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Hawke (Green Arrow II) drawn in GIMP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor Hawke Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil drawing, inked and colored with a Wacom tablet in GIMP
> 
> It was kind of hard to decide how to draw him, because there doesn’t seem to be any real consensus on how “non-European” he looks. So let me know whether my version matches your mental image of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
